fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Nintendo Land
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Nintendo Land series. Nintendo Land One of the 12 attractions in the game is based on the Mario series, and is called Mario Chase. There also are two minigames called ''Luigi's Ghost Mansion'' and ''Yoshi's Fruit Cart'' based on Mario's spin-off series Luigi's Mansion and Yoshi respectively. Mario Chase is actually an enhanced version of the Tech Demo Chase Mii shown at E3 2011, and is a Competitive attracion, for 2 to 5 players. The background of its entrance shows pixelated images of Mario in a Super Mario-like enviroment, with some brick blocks and ? Blocks. His design however is totally different from his original 8-bit sprite. One Mii is dressed as Mario, while the others are dressed as differently colored Toads, being Blue Toad for player 1, Purple Toad for player 2, Green Toad for player 3, and Yellow Toad for player 4. Notably the height of the Miis will be resized, most notably the Toads being very short. Despite this change, the Miis are still considered to only be dressing as Mario characters, rather than actually being them (creating only a Sub-universe link), with the height change supposedly being a special capability of the Miis or the costumes. The objective of the game is for the "Toads" to catch "Mario", while he has to evade them until the time runs out. Since it's a one against many game, the player using the "Mario" Mii can see the map of the arena and all Miis' positions on the Wii U GamePad, while the players using the "Toad" Miis play with the Wiimotes in third person view through the TV screen and will only have their distance from "Mario" written on-screen. Additionally, at the start of the minigame, "Mario" has 10 seconds to hide, and after that "Toads" will start chasing and they'll have 2 minutes and 30 seconds to catch him. The background music will speed up twice during the match, at sixty seconds and thirty seconds. At a certain point a Super Star will appear in the center of the stage, granting momentary invincibility and higher speed for "Mario" if he picks it up. Toads cannot interact with it in any way, and it will disappear after about one minute if it's not picked up. While Mario is invincible a remix of the classic Starman theme will play. If there only is one "Toad" player, there will be two Yoshi carts (the same carts as in Yoshi's Fruit Cart) aiding him by chasing "Mario" and stunning him with their tongue. Also when a Yoshi cart sees Mario, it will tell "Toad" in which of the four areas of the arena he's currently in, and the saddle on its back will open up for a flag to come out. The four areas in which each arena is divided are Star (blue), Mushroom (red), Super Leaf (yellow) and Fire Flower (Green). File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_characters.png|Official artwork showing the Mii characters dressed as Mario and the Toads. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_background.png|''Mario Chase'' background. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_Star.png|A Super Star in Mario Chase. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_Yoshi.png|A Yoshi cart in Mario Chase. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_Yoshi2.png|A Yoshi cart telling "Toad" that "Mario" is in the Star area. There are three selectable arenas in the game, but each one of them comes in two different versions, a smaller one, for when there only are 2 or three players, and a bigger one for when there are 4 or 5 players. The arenas are: Chase Arena The starting arena of the game, it's a relatively simple one characterized by rivers flowing around the area, ? Blocks, Used Blocks and (supposedly animatronic) Piranha Plants coming out of warp Pipes, all in unreachable areas, serving exclusively aesthetic purposes. The music played in this area is a remix of the athletic theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. The arena is round for 2 or 3 players, while it's octagonal and a little more complex for 4 or 5 players, most notably having four high platform near the center serving as view points. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_1a.png|Chase Arena 2-3 players layout. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_1b.png|Chase Arena 4-5 players layout. File:Nintendo Land OST - Mario Chase - Chase Arena|Chase Arena music. Mud River Run The only less blocky arena, compared to the other two, it's unlocked after playing once in Chase Arena. It's characterized by the the mud that fills some of the stage, being poured out onto the arena by four Warp Pipes in the background. The Miis and Yoshi carts walk more slowly in mud, but there are some bridge platforms. These will disappear shortly after Mario walks on them, but Toads Toads can walk across them freely an infinite number of times. The music played in this area is a remix of the athletic theme from Super Mario World. The two layouts of the arena are basically the same with some minor differences other than the overall size. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_2a.png|Mud River Run 2-3 players layout. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_2b.png|Mud River Run 4-5 players layout. File:Nintendo Land OST - Mario Chase - Mud River Run|Mud River Run music. Slide Hill The third and last arena, unlocked after playing once in Mud River Run. It's characterized by the slides found throughout, which make the players move significantly faster while losing all control until they reach the bottom, and can't be walked up. Yoshi carts will spin out if they go down one of the slides. The music played in this area is very fittingly a remix of the slide theme from Super Mario 64. When playing in 4 or 5 players the arena has significantly more slides, being fourteen instead of the six in the layout for 2 or 3 players. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_3a.png|Slide Hill 2-3 players layout. File:NintendoLand_MarioChase_arena_3b.png|Slide Hill 4-5 players layout. File:Nintendo Land OST - Slide Hill|Slide Hill music. Additionally to the Mario-themed game, the Donkey Kong one, called ''Donkey Kong Crash Course'' features coins from the Mario series as collectable items. License Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links